


Мой бисёнэн и я

by MiceLoveCat



Category: Sekirei (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:33:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22675660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiceLoveCat/pseuds/MiceLoveCat
Summary: После утомительных поисков Кусано и побега от Микогами, Юкари и Шиина проводят ночь вместе, чтобы познакомиться поближе.
Relationships: Sahashi Yukari/Shiina





	Мой бисёнэн и я

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Bishonen and Me](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/558544) by ChaosMagemon. 



Это была долгая ночь для пары «Дьявольского Ашикаби и Сэкирея-Шинигами», более известных как Юкари Сахаши и Шиина, сэкирей номер сто семь. Они совсем недавно «официально» стали парой, но уже пообещали друг другу, что всегда будут вместе.

После целого дня, проведённого в городе, в котором они старались вести себя как обычная счастливая парочка, наступила ночь, и они вернулись в дом Юкари, желая тишины и покоя.

— Ну и денёк, — Юкари опустилась на кровать и потянулась, — не знаю, как ты, Шиина, а я дико проголодалась.

— Да, я уже не помню, когда мы ели в последний раз, — согласился сэкирей, скромно улыбнувшись.

— Тогда как насчёт того, чтобы заказать доставку на дом?

— Звучит неплохо.

Вскоре они досыта наелись пиццей, которую заказали, и теперь расслаблялись.

— Я ещё никогда так не отдыхал, — с облегчением вздохнув, произнёс Шиина.

— Да, в последнее время мы то и дело ввязывались в неприятности, — Юкари понимающе улыбнулась и, заметив, что Шиина смотрел на неё, взволнованно спросила, — что?

— Ничего, — застенчиво пробормотал сэкирей, — я просто счастлив, что ты стала моим ашикаби.

— Я тоже рада, что ты мой сэкирей, — смутилась Юкари, — то есть, я имею в виду, если бы в итоге ты оказался с тем парнем — кто знает, что он бы с тобой сделал.

— Я знаю, — ответил Шиина дрожавшим голосом.

Заметив дискомфорт своего сэкирея, Юкари уверенно заявила:

— Но теперь всё в порядке. Ты со мной, и никто больше тебе не навредит.

— Ты права, — Шиина ответил ей благодарной улыбкой.

Закончив уборку в доме, он сел рядом с Юкари и спросил:

— Что будем делать? Посмотрим кино? — однако ашикаби не обращала на него внимания, суетясь. — Юкари, всё хорошо?

— Да… я в порядке, — Юкари была похожа на робкую мышь, — Шиина, я могу быть с тобой честной?

— Конечно, — сэкирей искренне надеялся, что ничего плохого не случилось.

— Когда я впервые тебя встретила, ещё до того, как мы стали ашикаби и сэкиреем, я почувствовала связь между нами, — начала объяснять она, — и то наше признание друг другу… Я действительно люблю тебя. И хочу до конца жизни быть с тобой.

— Я тоже это чувствую, — произнёс Шиина, покраснев.

— Вот почему я хочу, чтобы мы сделали кое-что для окончательного укрепления нашей связи.

— Что именно? — с любопытством спросил парень.

— Шиина, ты разделишь со мной постель? — выпалила Юкари, краснея не меньше своего сэкирея.

Шиина был ошарашен её просьбой.

— Ты что, хочешь, чтобы мы…

Юкари почувствовала себя крайне неловко.

— Да, я хочу, чтобы мы занялись сексом. Впрочем, ты мой сэкирей, а не моя собственность. Ты имеешь право голоса. Заставлять тебя я не буду.

Шиина был тронут её добротой. Юкари всегда относилась к нему как к человеку, а не как к рабу — второго можно было ожидать от людей вроде Микогами. Лицо Шиины озарила счастливая улыбка, а глаза наполнились слезами.

— Юкари, я бы очень хотел заняться этим с тобой.

— Правда? — ахнула ашикаби. Сэкирей кивнул.

— Да. Я даже думать не могу о том, что сделал бы это с кем-то другим.

— Спасибо, Шиина.

Между ними повисло неловкое молчание, пока Шиина не решился заговорить:

— Итак, с чего мы начнём?

— Ну… — растерянно протянула Юкари, — обычно возлюбленные начинают с раздевания.

— Мы тоже должны раздеться?

— Давай не будем торопиться. Разденемся постепенно, сверху… — Юкари почувствовала возбуждение от одной только мысли о том, что увидит обнажённый торс Шиины.

Сам же сэкирей чувствовал себя немного смущённым из-за того, что должно было случиться, но в глубине души ему хотелось увидеть Юкари без одежды.

— Сначала ты, — произнесли они одновременно и оба покраснели, — ладно, сначала я, — тут же ответили вместе.

— Похоже, нам и вправду стоит сделать это вдвоём, а не по очереди, — заключила ашикаби.

— Хорошо.

Они начали расстёгивать пуговицы на своих рубашках, после чего Юкари неуверенно спросила:

— Ты готов?

— Ага. А ты?

— И я.

Они глубоко вздохнули и скинули рубашки.

Юкари уставилась на торс Шиины, чувствуя, как кровь мгновенно прилила к её лицу. Её сэкирей не был качком, но обладал рельефными мышцами и стройной фигурой. Реакция Шиины на Юкари была иной. Он пристально смотрел на её грудь, скрытую белым лифчиком.

Юкари, заметив это, отвернулась.

— Пожалуйста, не смотри. Я стесняюсь, — пролепетала она.

— Тебе нечего стесняться, — возразил Шиина, — ты прекрасна, Юкари.

Ашикаби с немым вопросом взглянула на него, надеясь, что он был искренен.

— Да, — кивнул сэкирей, словно прочитав её мысли.

Юкари почувствовала себя спокойнее, услышав комплимент, а затем потянулась к застёжкам бюстгальтера. Справившись с ними, она скинула лифчик с плеч, и он с тихим шорохом упал на пол. Теперь Шиина мог хорошо разглядеть упругую грудь Юкари.

— Они выглядят…

— Как?

— Красиво.

— В самом деле? — спросила Юкари, и сэкирей утвердительно кивнул. — Спасибо. В смысле, я знаю, что не обладаю большой грудью. Поверь, я видела подружку Минато, и у неё… — она вытянула руки перед грудью, показывая примерный размер Мусуби.

— Я считаю тебя идеальной, — произнёс Шиина.

— Ты уверен?

— Ты мне нравишься такой, какая ты есть.

— О, Шиина, — счастливо протянула ашикаби, и на её глазах выступили слёзы.

Шиина обнял её, крепко прижав к себе. Юкари ахнула от приятного ощущения тёплых объятий своего сэкирея, её сердце будто растаяло, и она прижалась своей грудью к груди Шиины, от чего тот густо покраснел.

— Такие мягкие, — прошептал он.

— М-м, я знаю, — промурлыкала в ответ Юкари.

Они отстранились друг от друга, понимая, что теперь нужно избавиться от остатков одежды. Юкари сняла чулки, затем юбку и трусики. Шиина последовал её примеру, сначала избавившись от носков, а после от шортов и трусов.

Наконец и ашикаби, и сэкирей стояли друг перед другом абсолютно голыми. Юкари смотрела на пульсирующий орган, находившийся ниже пояса Шиины, и была на грани носового кровотечения.

«Так вот как мужчина выглядит вблизи», — подумала она, сексуально закусив нижнюю губу.

— Что будем делать дальше? — спросил Шиина.

— Э-э… — Юкари с трудом отогнала пошлые мысли, возвращаясь в реальность, — теперь мы должны вместе лечь в постель.

Они посмотрели на односпальную кровать и одновременно кивнули. Прежде чем лечь, Юкари выключила свет в комнате, чтобы придать атмосферности их занятию.

Вскоре они лежали под одеялом и смотрели друг на друга.

— Мило, — признался Шиина.

— Да уж, — согласилась Юкари.

Они начали целоваться, и невинные поцелуи очень быстро переросли в чувственные прикосновения, а руки сэкирея подбирались ближе к бёдрам Юкари. Ашикаби обвила ногами спину Шиины, ощутив, как затвердело его достоинство, и серьёзно задумалась.

«Нет, я не смогу. Я пока не готова», — подумала она и увернулась от очередного поцелуя Шиины.

— Подожди.

Сэкирей остановился и обеспокоенно на неё взглянул.

— Что случилось? Я сделал что-то не так?

— Нет, ты не сделал ничего плохого. Ты был совершенен, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Юкари.

— Тогда в чём дело?

— Дело в том, что я сомневаюсь, что готова зайти дальше поцелуев, — с каждым словом ашикаби смущалась сильнее.

— Но пару минут назад ты была уверена… — напомнил ей сэкирей.

— Я знаю. Но всё произошло так быстро, а я бы не хотела торопиться. Прости меня. Я не хотела давать ложную надежду. Ты, наверное, сейчас думаешь, что я идиотка, — вздохнула Юкари.

Шиина погладил её по щеке, а затем ответил с улыбкой:

— Я никогда не считал тебя идиоткой.

— Правда?

Сэкирей покачал головой.

— Если ты пока не готова, я не буду заставлять тебя. Мы сделаем это, когда придёт время.

Лицо Юкари озарила радостная улыбка.

— Спасибо, Шиина, — она обняла его.

— Кроме того, мы и так сблизились достаточно, верно? — добавил сэкирей.

— Да. Я люблю тебя, Шиина.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — он подарил ей страстный поцелуй, и вскоре они заснули в объятиях друг друга. Они были вместе — это куда важнее пресловутой интимной близости.


End file.
